1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas bag apparatus for a vehicle which is designed to absorb the impact applied to the occupant's body in an emergency situation of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of conventional gas bag apparatus for a vehicle has heretofore been arranged such that, when an emergency situation of the vehicle occurs, a gas bag body is inflated with a pressure fluid so as to project in front of the occupant and absorb the inertia force acting on the occupant's body.
This type of conventional gas bag apparatus suffers, however, from the following problem. Namely, when a part of the occupant's body, particularly his face, hits against the gas bag body, it rubs against the surface of the bag body, thus causing an abrasion on the face.